xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Emperor
The Sith Emporer was the grand ruler of the True Sith that had been hiding for a milennia, and sought to conquer the galaxy when the time was right. He was ultimately slain by Kain and Akuhiei Ragnos on Dromund Kaas. He was at the age of 1,162 upon his death. Appearance Personality History Childhood on Medriaas "Have you ever heard tales of the Emperor's childhood?" "I don't even know what planet he's from." "Few people do. He's hidden his past, because if the truth came to light none would follow him." ―Darth Nyriss and Scourge According to stories circulating among the Dark Council, Tenebrae was born in the decades before the Great Hyperspace War on Medriaas, a fertile and vibrant agricultural world on the far fringes of the Old Sith Empire. He was born to a family of simple farmers, and it was said that he was born with eyes as black as the void of space. He never cried, even as a infant, no animal would come near him, and when he spoke, his voice carried a power and weight that a child should not have. When he was six years old, he began manifesting signs of being strong in the Force, however, his parents were not Force sensitive, and as a result, his father was suspicious. He confronted his wife, who admitted to having cheated on him with the Sith Lord who ruled the planet. The farmer became enraged over his wife's adultery, attacking her. Tenebrae fed on the father's anger and hate to call upon the dark side, and telekinetically broke his neck with a mere thought. He then tortured his mother for months with the Force for having betrayed their family, eventually killing her. Afterwards, he forced the other villagers to bow down to him, torturing and killing those who refused with the Force. For the next few years, his influence and reputation spread throughout the neighboring villages, and he raised legions of followers, some frightened into obedience, and others fanatically devoted to him. He slaughtered thousands in his rise to power, with many of them tortured for days in public executions to feed his insatiable appetite for suffering, savoring their agonies. Tenebrae's birth father, Lord Dramath, had heard rumors of his illegitimate son's activities, but they happened in a remote and unimportant area. He had long forgotten about the farm woman who bore him a son, and he thought what was happening in a few small villages didn't concern him. Because of that, he didn't decide to go see Tenebrae until four years had passed. He had gone to decide if Tenebrae would be suitable to serve Dramath, or if he should be killed; however, Tenebrae intended to neither serve, nor die. When they met, Tenebrae proved the stronger of the two. Even though he was only ten years old, he stripped his father of his power and his sanity before killing him, with Lord Dramath's last moments weeping in terror, looking up into his son's black eyes. It took Tenebrae three more years to subjugate the rest of Medriaas. While Dramath's firstborn son fled Medriaas, other Sith Lords tried to seize the unoccupied throne of the world, only to fall before Tenebrae, who became more ruthless and powerful with each victory. Sith Lord of Nathema When he was thirteen, he came before Marka Ragnos, the Dark Lord of the Sith and the ruler of the Sith Council and Sith Empire. Lord Ragnos was impressed by the youth's power and ambition, and recognized him as the ruler of Medriaas, bestowing on him the name of Lord Vitiate. Lord Vitiate returned to his home world, which he renamed Nathema, and proceeded to rule and study the Dark Side. He built a palace on the site of his childhood home, where he killed his parents. His rule lasted for a hundred years. After Ragnos's death, Vitiate did not join in the struggle for succession, nor was he involved in the conflict between Naga Sadow and Ludo Kressh, or the Great Hyperspace War. However, after the Sith Empire was defeated by the Republic and the Jedi, he emerged from his isolation to call a council of all the remaining Sith Lords, inviting them to his palace where they would participate in a ritual to unlock the power of the Dark Side, unleashing power beyond anything they ever witnessed or imagined. Some refused to go, but many more came. They thought that one Sith Lord couldn't do anything against a hundred. He was considered the ruler of a single unimportant planet, who was a scholar rather than a warrior who fought any noteworthy battles, conquests, or victories beyond Nathema. Furthermore, the Sith Lords were afraid that the Jedi would wipe them all out, and they were desperate for anything they could use against them. Lord Vitiate used those fears, making public speeches with graphic warnings of what the Jedi would do, broadcasting and transmitting them throughout the entire Empire, persuading the Lords to set aside their suspicions of himself and each other to unite in a single cause. At the same time, he had his scientists and historians secretly search for the location of the world of Dromund Kaas. The group Vitiate assigned to locate Dromund Kaas operated in secrecy, hidden day and night in a lab while they studied ancient star maps and astrogation charts, finally theorizing a hyperspace route to the world. When the Sith Lords arrived on Nathema, Lord Vitiate quickly brought them under control. He crushed their resistance and dominated their minds, turning them into slaves to his will and forcing them to participate in the most complex ritual of Sith magic ever attempted. Calling on the Dark Side, Vitiate consumed them, absorbing all their power and totally obliterating all traces of them. However, the Sith Lords weren't the only victims, the ritual also killed all life on Nathema, all the people, animals, plants, every living being touched by the Force, their life force consumed by Vitiate. Afterwards, Nathema ceased to be a world, but was a lifeless husk sucked dry of even the Force itself, while Vitiate became immortal. He ceased to be merely Lord Vitiate and became the Emperor. Emperor of the Sith Rebuilding an empire on Dromund Kaas The Emperor was able to blame the destruction of his homeworld on the Jedi, frightening the remaining Sith, and then offering them a glimpse of hope, promising to take all those who pledge their loyalty to him to a world where the Jedi could never find them. He did not go straight to Dromund Kaas, rather he took them on a long and trying exodus where the Sith were repeatedly forced to turn to him for leadership, thus increasing their dependence on him to the point when they finally reached Dromund Kaas, they basically worshiped their Emperor as a deity. Finally, the fleet found Dromund Kaas, and the Emperor set up a new home on the planet's surface with his most trusted Sith Lords. There, he began building a new, revitalized Empire, vowing to return and defeat the Republic.2 However, Jedi Master Gnost-Dural suggested that the Sith spirits in the Korriban mausoleums did not support the Sith Emperor's rule, since they gave the title of Dark Lord to Exar Kun in 3,997 BBY.3 The Emperor approached both his Sith counterparts, and their non-Sith servants with an offer to build an orderly society, a society which would eventually control the Galaxy. The remnants of the Sith gathered to his banner, and the Emperor created the Dark Council, at which time he left the public arena to pursue other, more mysterious goals. Synopsis Powers & Abilities The Sith Emperor was a frighteningly powerful and proficient practitioner of the dark side of the Force. Even at a young age, Tenebrae proved to have immense potential in the use of the Force. When he was just a child of six, he was able to use the Force to kill his father by telekinetically breaking his neck, and torture his mother to death over a prolonged period. Also, when he was only ten years old, he was able to strip the Sith Lord Dramath of his power and mind. The Emperor possessed a great knowledge of Sith Magic. His usage of Sith Sorcery was overwhelmingly destructive, evidenced when he used his power to drain the life and Force from his home planet, granting him immortality. Another one of the Emperor's talents was being able to dominate the minds of other beings. His mind control powers were enough to completely overpower the wills of both Revan and Malak. The Sith Lord's power in Sith Magic also allowed him access to the Illusion spell, such as when he created duplicates of himself against a lone Jedi sent to kill him. The Sith Emperor was also skilled in the use of telekinesis, able to unleash overpowering waves of Force energy without the use of a hand gesture like most Force-users. The strength of his telekinesis was enough to send Revan flying across his throne room and effortlessly disintegrate T3-M4. The Sith Emperor was also able to create a shield of Force energy around himself, such as when he defended himself from T3-M4's flamethrower. The Dark Lord of the Sith was extremely skilled in the use of Force Lightning, utilizing it in the form of a single bolt or a devastating Force Storm. The voltage of his Force Lightning was enough to severely wound a Jedi of Revan's caliber. When enraged, his normally black eyes would flash red, demonstrating his deep immersion in the dark side. The Sith Emperor could also drain knowledge out of his victims, such as when he attempted to learn Republic secrets from Revan while the Jedi was in stasis. The Dark Lord also had an affinity with the use of telepathy, such as when he formed a mental link with his apprentice Exal Kressh. Relationships Quotes Trivia